In recent years, with the development of wireless technologies, wired networks used by many people have been replaced with wireless networks. That is, since mobility problems with wired networks were able to be solved using the wireless technology, studies on a variety of technologies using the wireless networks have been increasingly conducted. Particularly, among the technologies using the wireless networks in various ways, a technology using a mobile communication network for a mobile communication service, a technology using a local network for a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) service, a technologies using a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) for a short-range communication service, and a technology for linking various types of wireless networks are being actively researched.
Even though the local network or the wireless personal communication network has been rapidly spread due to a relatively high service speed and low service cost, the network has disadvantages of providing a narrow service area and low mobility. However, the mobile communication network has a low service speed and a high cost, but has advantages of supporting a wide service area and high mobility.
For this reason, a mobile convergence technology for combining various types of wireless networks to allow them to interwork with each other has been recently developed. Further, an electronic device (for example, a multi-mode mobile terminal), which supports a multi-Radio Access Technology (RAT) by which the electronic device can access all of two or more types of wireless networks is being developed. The mobile communication network may include networks supporting a communication scheme such as a Global System for Mobile telecommunication (GSM), a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000), Code Division Multiple access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), and the like. The local network may include networks supporting a communication scheme such as Wi-Fi, Worldwide interoperability for Microwave access (WiMAX), and the like. The wireless personal communication network may include networks supporting a communication scheme such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, Ultra WideBand (UWB), and the like.
Meanwhile, the electronic device may enter a sleep mode in a state where the electronic device is connected to the mobile communication network. For example, when the electronic device does not operate for a predetermined time due to the use of a restricted battery, the electronic device enters a sleep mode to increase a usable time. The sleep mode refers to a mode for switching a hardware module of the electronic device to a sleep state, and the electronic device may enter the sleep mode, wake up the hardware module on a configured cycle, maintain an active mode for a predetermined time, and switch back to the sleep mode after the predetermined time elapses. The electronic device may perform a system timer-related operation (for example, an operation according to a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycle) in the sleep mode. The system timer (for example, the DRX cycle)-related operation is used to reduce consumption of the electronic device, that is, a technology to reduce power consumption by turning off a part related to reception when the electronic device does not receive data from a network and turning on the reception part only when necessary. In general, the electronic device may operate a low power or sleep mode for a predetermined time and operate after switching a total power or active mode for another predetermined time in order to reduce battery consumption. For example, the mobile communication network may process the reception-related operation by turning on the reception part every system timer cycle (for example, the DRX cycle). Accordingly, the electronic device periodically wakes up in the sleep mode due to the system timer. The system timer may vary depending on a service provider's network and, in general, the electronic device wakes up every 100 ms. Accordingly, the electronic device should periodically wake up and generate minimum current consumption in the lower power mode. Further, when the electronic device maintains a wake-up state by force for a predetermined time after entering the sleep mode, current consumption in the unit of dozens of mA may be generated and, finally, a use time of the electronic device may be reduced.